L'Après guerre
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Comment les Avengers ont-ils traversé les années entre Infinity War et Endgame ? Voici ma version de l'histoire, dans cette suite de "L'Entre guerres" (que je vous suggère de lire avant de vous lancer dans cette histoire !).
1. Chapitre 1

**Bienvenue dans ma novelle histoire ! Si vous n'avez pas lu "L'Entre guerres", je vous suggère de commencer par celle-là. En espérant qe ca vous plaira : n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, si vous saviez à quel point ils sont importants pour moi.**

* * *

**L'Après guerre**

L'univers tout entier avait cessé de respirer. Libérée comme par magie de sa prison de racines et de roches, Natasha peinait à se relever. C'était comme si tous les os de son corps étaient devenus soudainement douloureux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si le monde s'était mis à tourner dans le mauvais sens. Un silence épais s'était installé tout autour. Puis, ils s'étaient mis à disparaître. Comme emportés par le vent. Personne n'avait crié. Personne n'avait, en fait, fait le moindre son. Ils étaient tout simplement partis, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. Qu'elle ne s'envolait pas à son tour, comme les autres. L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut vivre le cauchemar de rester seule. Comme si Thanos l'avait spécialement choisie pour vivre une éternelle damnation de solitude. Puis, elle réalisa que la prophétie annoncée venait de se réaliser : il avait éliminé une personne sur deux. Une. Sur deux. Ce fut à ce moment précis que la peur l'envahit. C'était une peur plus grande et bien plus réelle que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu vivre jusqu'ici. Ses jambes se mirent à courir avant même que son cerveau leur en donne l'ordre. Elle détala à travers la forêt, esquivant les arbres et les racines, trébuchant et se relevant sans cesse. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne sur deux. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Il en était hors de question. La plaine était en vue et tout près, elle aperçut un attroupement. Elle vit Bruce, encore dans son costume de fer, dont la tête dépassait des buissons. Thor, qui semblait avoir été frappé par le traumatisme autant que par la foudre. Rhodey, qui tremblait comme une feuille malgré son invincible armure. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait mal au ventre. Comme si toutes les peurs de sa vie entière se concentraient en ce point bien précis. Si… Si le pire était arrivé, elle deviendrait poussière à son tour. Ça, elle en était bien certaine.

La forêt déboucha sur un petit coin moins dense, sans arbre. Et ce fut là qu'elle le vit. Assis sur le sol, le corps inerte et gris de Vision étendu devant lui. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, l'agripper de toutes ses forces pour s'assurer qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas à son tour. Elle n'eut qu'un haut le cœur. Elle porta la main à son ventre, comme pour calmer toutes ces angoisses qui lui tordaient les tripes.

« Qu'est-ce que ce c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

La voix de Rhodey avait résonné dans son crâne, comme s'il avait s'agit un souvenir. Une vague impression. Le souffle court, elle se dit qu'elle n'arriverait plus jamais à respirer normalement du reste de sa vie. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar. Ils devaient réagir. Faire quelque chose. Puis, sa voix vint tout briser.

« Oh mon dieu. »

C'était tout. Ce voulait tout dire. Si lui n'avait pas la solution, si lui avait perdu tout espoir, s'il ne détenait pas le miracle entre ses mains, ils étaient tous foutus. C'était terminé.

La fin du monde.

Elle le vit se lever péniblement, comme si son âge avancé l'avait subitement rattrapé en une fraction de seconde. Elle était tétanisée. Terrorisée en songeant qu'à l'instant où elle tendrait la main vers lui, il pourrait à son tour disparaître en poussières au gré du vent. Ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il lui tournait toujours le dos lorsqu'elle sut. Elle vit l'émotion changer en lui presqu'au moment même où celle-ci arriva. Même s'il ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle savait. Il venait d'avoir le flash. Celui qu'elle avait eu, elle aussi. La peur venait de l'envahir. Et si…? Et si elle n'était plus là ? Elle sentit les larmes monter en elle, comme si elle s'était soudainement emplie d'eau et que le trop plein ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle fit un pas vers lui, hésitante. Il sut. Était-ce son odeur ? Le bruit de sa respiration qu'il connaissait par cœur ? Elle s'en moquait. Il savait qu'elle était là. L'avait reconnue même de dos, même silencieuse. Il la savait par cœur. Il pouvait la sentir à travers les cellules de son être.

Elle le vit enfin se retourner. Son visage était bruni par la poussière. Mouillé par les larmes. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus aussi gris que le corps étendu de Vision. Au moment où ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle sentit que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Il s'avança vers elle lentement, comme habité par cette même peur qui la hantait, cette crainte de la voir disparaître à son tour et s'envoler en fumée. Doucement, il parcourut les trois pas qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre avant de se jeter littéralement sur elle, l'agressant de ses bras solides alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules comme si elles étaient tout ce qu'il restait de vrai en ce monde. C'était peut-être le cas…

« Je n'ai pas pu, Tasha… Ils sont… »

Il ne trouva de fin à aucune de ses phrases. Toutes étaient entrecoupées de larmes, de sanglots et de son souffle coupé. L'homme qui avait tout sacrifié, soixante-dix ans plus tôt, avait encore une fois tout perdu. Une seule chose lui demeurait. Elle. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« On va… Il faut… Steve… »

Elle n'avait rien de plus cohérent que lui. Tout se bousculait alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Comment pourraient-ils vivre, après ça ?

Ils avaient perdu. Et Thanos avait gagné.


	2. Chapitre 2

Aux commandes du quinjet, Natasha avait la nausée. Il y avait ce sentiment étrange qui ne la quittait plus. C'était comme une immense peine emplie de peur et de colère. La liste des disparus était interminable. Tout ça était sans compter le nombre de morts, victimes collatérales des millions d'accidents causés par la disparition de millions d'automobilistes, pilotes, et autres trucs du genre. Le monde avait été scindé en deux. Sam. Wanda. Vision. T'Challa. Ils étaient disparus et d'eux, il ne restait aucune trace. Tony… Qu'était-il advenu de Tony ? Bruce leur avait expliqué qu'il avait quitté la terre à bord d'un vaisseau extra-terrestre et depuis, plus rien. Mais malgré la longueur de cette liste, malgré tous les noms dont ils apprenaient la disparition, un seul lui revenait toujours en tête.

Clint.

Elle avait tenté de le rejoindre par tous les moyens; il demeurait sans réponse. Aucun signe également de Laura. Cooper. Lila. Nate… La nausée lui reprenait dès le moment où son esprit voguait vers eux. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et tourna la tête pour voir Rodey qui, au même moment, posait une main sur son épaule. Elle réalisa que la présence rassurante de son ami lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa seule présence était rassurante, comme un baume. Il demeura là, debout et muet, sans que jamais sa main ne quitte son épaule. Natasha eut l'impression que sa respiration s'était calmée par le simple effet de cette main apaisante.

\- On arrive bientôt, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. On devrait se poser d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, et prit quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je vais essayer de rejoindre Fury, finit-il par lui dire. Puis Pepper. Puis il faudra trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Tony. Tout ça, bien sûr, si…

Il s'arrêta, comme prit d'un hoquet nerveux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je vous dépose et je repars, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu repars ? lui demanda-t-il. Nat, nul besoin de vous cacher, maintenant. Je crois que le monde a bien d'autres choses à gérer.

\- Je ne serai pas absente bien longtemps. Un jour ou deux, tout au plus. Vous saurez vous passer de moi pendant quelques heures…

\- Partir ? Mais pour aller où ?

Elle ne répondit pas, un sanglot lui bloquant la voix. Elle secoua la tête et Rhodey n'insista pas davantage. Il lui tapota l'épaule avant de se retourner et retourner à l'arrière de l'appareil.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que Natasha pose enfin l'appareil au Complexe Avengers. Abaissant la rampe, elle jeta un œil à Rhodey, Thor, Bruce et le raton-laveur qui descendirent du quinjet. Steve, lui, ne bougea pas.

\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Il y a trop à faire. Et puis je serai revenue demain, au plus tard. T'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Ça, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

Elle tenta de lui esquisser un sourire mais finit par abdiquer. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne sourirait plus jamais de toute sa vie.

\- Appelle si tu as besoin, poursuivit Steve. Moi, je vais tenter de rejoindre Fury, en t'attendant.

Natasha hocha la tête. Steve haussa les sourcils, puis descendit le long de la rampe et quitta l'appareil. Elle n'attendit pas une minute de plus et fit redécoller le jet. Natasha n'avait jamais été pieuse et pourtant, à ce moment bien précis, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir la capacité de prier.

* * *

Elle ne daigna même pas cacher le quinjet, ni le poser à distance comme elle le faisait habituellement. Au diable toutes ces formalités. Elle le stationna tout près de la ferme et prit à peine le temps de l'éteindre avant d'en sortir en courant. L'endroit était habité d'un silence de mort. Elle sut, au moment où elle posa un pied à terre, que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Traversant le porche, elle n'eut pas besoin de pousser la porte qui était déjà ouverte. Passant la tête à l'intérieur, elle lança un « Clint ! » plus fort que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais crié. La maison demeura silencieuse. Ce fut à ce moment que ça la frappa : le chaos. La maison n'était pas seulement dans le désordre, elle avait été saccagée. Pas le genre de saccage créé par des voleurs, ou des gens malfaisants. L'état de la maison reflétait une rage extrême. Elle avait été sciemment détruite d'un trop-plein de désespoir. Les dessins des enfants qui ornaient les murs avait été déchirés, les tableaux jetés au sol et la vitre éclatée en mille morceaux. Les jouets étaient démolis. Un bâton de baseball avait été utilisé pour fracasser toutes les armoires et toute la vaisselle de la cuisine. Cette maison qui lui avait apporté tant de bonheur par le passé n'était maintenant plus qu'un lieu de désolation et de tristesse. Natasha devinait ce qui s'y était passé et pourtant, elle ne cessait de souhaiter que tout ceci n'était qu'un autre de ses cauchemars.

« Clint ? Laura ? »

Ne lui répondit que l'écho du silence. Les larmes lui montrèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle s'avança à travers chacune des pièces, à la recherche d'un indice, d'un petit signe de vie.

« Cooper ? Lila ? Naaaate ! »

Elle hurlait à s'en décrocher les poumons, pourtant aucun des enfants Barton ne répondit à ses appels. La maison était vide. Ils étaient disparus comme les autres et pourtant, l'état de la propriété prouvait qu'au moins un des membres de la famille avait survécu. Son cœur se serra et elle sut immédiatement duquel il s'agissait.

« Clint ? Clint, c'est moi ! »

Natasha monta une à une les marches qui menaient à l'étage et découvrit que le deuxième n'avait pas été épargné. Les chambres des enfants étaient dans un brouhaha épouvantable. Celle de Clint et Laura était la pire de toutes. Il avait tout détruit. Cela lui confirma ce qu'elle craignait : Laura et les enfants avaient fort probablement disparu.

Ce fut dans la salle de bain qu'un autre indice vint attiser ses peurs : le bracelet de cheville de Clint. Cisaillé, il avait été laissé sur le plancher, près de la douche. Il était donc parti. Natasha eut un immense soupir en s'imaginant le pire. Où était-il allé ? Elle quitta la salle de bain et, au moment de redescendre, remarqua que la porte de la chambre d'amis était la seule qui était fermée. La « chambre de tante'Nat ». Hésitante, elle posa timidement sa main sur la poignée et en poussa la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui brisa ce qu'il lui restait du cœur. La chambre était intacte. Intouchée, probablement depuis son départ. Elle reconnut une veste trainant encore sur le dossier du fauteuil. Celle de Steve. Celle qu'il avait tant cherchée, et qu'il croyait l'avoir laissée en Roumanie. Elle ouvrit toutes grandes les portes du placard : il était encore empli de ses vêtements à elle. Son odeur ne les avait même pas quittés. Puis, en se retournant, elle vit que sur la table de chevet trônait un collier qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : une petite chaînette argentée ornée d'une minuscule flèche. Le véritable bijou, celui que Clint lui avait subtilisé et remplacé par un marqueur gps. Cette chambre lui rappelait tant de souvenirs heureux. Lila qui vient la rejoindre au milieu de la nuit. Nate qui vient les réveiller aux aurores en sautant sur le lit. Cooper, en peine d'amour, qui vient curieusement se confier à elle. Steve, et ce premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé juste ici. Tout cela lui semblait à des éternités derrière.

Elle ramassa son bijou et le porta à son cou. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais le retirer. Elle vida le placard, craignant que Tony se soit débarrassé de la plupart des affaires qu'elle avait laissées au complexe Avengers, et fourra le tout dans un sac. Elle descendit enfin l'escalier, non pas sans s'attarder aux trous et rainures sur les murs, signes de la fureur de Clint qui y avait arraché toutes les photos, et tous les souvenirs.

Au bas des marches, près de l'entrée, elle marcha sur un restant de verre qui la fit curieusement sursauter. Un cadre brisé. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses mains et le retourna, puis l'image qu'elle y trouva la fit éclater en sanglots. C'était comme si toute la peine qu'elle retenait en elle depuis que Thanos avait claqué des doigts venait de s'échapper d'un seul coup. La photo était encore intacte. Les enfants y souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Comme ils avaient grandi ! Elle y reconnaissait à peine Lila, dont les cheveux avaient foncé et qu'elle avait coupés courts, tout comme elle. Toute la famille y entourait Nathaniel, assis derrière un gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle comprenait Clint. Pouvait ressentir la fureur qu'il avait éprouvée de voir sa famille ainsi s'évaporer d'un seul coup. Elle sortit la photo de son cadre brisé, puis la rangea dans son sac. Un autre artefact qu'elle garderait pour toujours.

Il n'y avait plus rien, ici. Cette maison avait perdu tout son sens, toute sa valeur. Agrippant ses affaires, Natasha franchit le seuil de la porte et sortit sur cette grande galerie qu'elle aimait tant. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il lui sembla que toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux. Elle se revit, des années plus tôt, franchir ce seuil pour la première fois. Puis, elle revit toutes ces fois où elle y était revenue. Jusqu'à ce que cette maison devienne, en quelque sorte, la sienne. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien eu, ni personne ni bien matériel, y avait trouvé tout ce dont elle n'aurait osé rêver.

Elle redescendit finalement dans la cour et marcha vers le quinjet sans se retourner. Séchant ses larmes, elle se dit qu'il ne pouvait en rester ainsi. Elle devait trouver une solution. Vaincre Thanos, et ramener tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Non seulement le devait-elle à Clint, mais également à elle-même. Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner. Alors que le jet s'élevait dans les airs et qu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison de ses souvenirs, elle se jura de réparer ce qui avait été brisé. Oui, elle s'en faisait la promesse solennelle.


	3. Chapitre 3

Dans la salle de bain attenante à son ancienne chambre, Steve n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son propre reflet dans le miroir. Chaque fois qu'un malheur lui était arrivé, il avait tenté de relativiser en se disant que ce pourrait être pire. Que ça faisait partie de la vie. Quand sa mère était morte. Quand la guerre avait explosé. Quand Bucky était tombé de ce train. Quand il s'était réveillé après soixante-dix ans sous la glace. Quand les Avengers avaient implosé. Toujours, il avait tenté de trouver une solution, un brin de côté positif. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, il n'en arrivait à rien. Il demeurait là, silencieux et vide, à contempler sa propre image qu'il avait maintenant en horreur. C'était là le visage de celui qui avait failli, l'image d'un homme qui avait manqué à son devoir. Il devait protéger le monde. Voilà pourquoi on avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Et il avait échoué.

Il ne la vit pas arriver mais sentit ses bras qui l'agrippaient par derrière. Depuis ce temps où il partageait sa vie et son quotidien, Steve savait que Natasha n'était pas une femme démonstrative. Mais à la sentir ainsi, l'entourer de ses bras et le serrant de toutes ses forces, sa joue scotchée entre ses omoplates, il sut que ça n'allait pas. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Il ne lui parla pas, et caressa plutôt son avant-bras de sa main droite sans se retourner. Il savait qu'elle parlerait quand elle le voudrait. Quand le besoin se ferait sentir. Pour l'heure, il devinait qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que cela. Elle. Lui. C'était tout.

Elle finit par lâcher son emprise et lui envoya trois petites tapes sur le côté de la hanche. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Natasha Romanoff n'était pas une femme démonstrative, encore moins le genre de femme à exprimer haut et fort ses sentiments. C'était la manière qu'elle avait trouvée. C'était ainsi qu'elle procédait. Au lieu de lui lancer un « je t'aime », cette expression qui semblait chaque fois lui rouler dans la bouche et qu'elle s'était scrupuleusement empêchée de dire à voix haute devant Sam et Wanda, elle lui envoyait ces trois petites tapes délicates. Un triple tapotement de la main qui voulait maintenant pour eux tout dire. C'était un geste qui pouvait débarquer un peu n'importe quand : quand elle passait près de lui, au beau milieu du repas… Parfois c'était un simple tapotement du bout du doigt, et toujours il comprenait. Il avait fini par adopter le geste à son tour. C'était leur truc à eux, que personne d'autre ne comprenait, ni même ne remarquait.

À travers le miroir, il la vit se départir de ses vêtements et glisser sous la douche. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait envahit la pièce. Steve laissa tomber un soupir. S'il avait fallu qu'elle soit emportée par le vent, comme Bucky, comme Sam et Wanda… Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser cette pensée. Sortant de la salle de bain, il entreprit de se changer et enfila un t-shirt blanc. Les images s'accumulaient dans sa tête, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir et revoir Bucky qui disparaissait, de l'entendre prononcer son nom une dernière fois alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Ses jambes cédèrent il Steve du s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. La tête posée entre les deux mains, coudes appuyés sur les genoux, il ne remarqua pas le silence de la douche qui avait cessé de couler. Ce fut sa voix qui le tira de ses pensées.

« Hey… »

Il sentit ses doigts qui pianotaient à travers ses cheveux alors qu'il agrippait machinalement le bas de la serviette de bain dans laquelle elle était encore enroulée. Lorsqu'il osa lever les yeux vers elle, il lui vit un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ses yeux étaient embrumés par des larmes qui semblaient vouloir y élire domicile en permanence. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, puis se dirigea vers son sac de voyage où elle fouilla à la recherche d'une tenue décente.

\- On n'a pas retrouvé Nick Fury, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix grave. On n'en est pas certains, mais on croit bien qu'il a été emporté comme les autres. Maria aussi.

Il la vit hocher la tête lentement, avalant visiblement la nouvelle qui demeurait malgré tout coincée au fond de sa gorge.

\- Pepper ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça va. Elle est toujours là.

Natasha s'habilla lentement d'un pantalon, d'une camisole grise et d'une veste noire. Elle lui tournait le dos lorsqu'elle lui annonça enfin les nouvelles qu'il attendait :

« Laura et les enfants ont disparu. Clint… Je ne sais pas où est Clint, mais j'ai assez de preuves pour affirmer qu'il est encore en vie. »

Même s'il ne pouvait distinguer son visage, Steve la vit porter une main à ses yeux. Elle séchait ses larmes.

\- On le retrouvera, Nat, lui dit-il en s'avançant vers elle et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. T'inquiète pas. Où qu'il puisse être, on le trouvera.

\- J'ai peur, Steve. Je suis morte de trouille, en fait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est pas que j'ai peur de ce qui vient d'arriver, ou de la fatalité de tout ça… J'ai peur… J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Après ça, s'il décidait de… je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Pas après tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne pourrai pas le perdre, lui aussi.

Le sanglot devint des larmes alors qu'elle vit volte-face et que Steve la prit dans ses bras. Ils demeurèrent là, tétanisés. Il en connaissait un bail sur le deuil. Il avait déjà, par le passé, perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait. Pour elle, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, tout simplement parce que pendant de nombreuses années, elle n'avait eu personne. S'attacher voulait également dire perdre, un jour ou l'autre. Et elle y était vraiment confrontée pour la première fois, alors qu'elle venait de perdre presque tout le monde en une seule fois. Comment faisait-on le deuil de la moitié de l'humanité ? Allez savoir…

\- Il a tout saccagé, Steve, finit-elle par lui dire. Il a démoli toute la maison. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait vouloir faire ensuite.

Steve passa un doigt sous son menton et la força à relever le visage.

\- Sa réaction n'est que des plus normales, Tasha : il a perdu tout ceux qu'il aimait. Il doit surmonter tout ça. Ensuite, on le reverra.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne commettra pas l'irréparable ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il reviendra ?

Steve eut un sourire en coin.

\- Parce qu'il lui reste une seule chose au monde. Une seule étoile pour guider son chemin à travers sa profonde nuit noire. Et elle est ici, avec moi, dans cette chambre. Tant qu'il t'aura toi, Tasha, il saura retrouver le chemin de la maison.

Natasha ferma les yeux et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser, mélangé à ses propres larmes, avait un goût de sel. La suite le surprit.

\- Je t'aime, Steve Rogers.

Il la serra très fort contre lui. Oui, tant qu'ils seraient tous les deux, le monde continuerait de tourner.

\- Viens, lui dit-il, on a trouvé quelque chose.

Elle eut un regard interrogateur.

\- J'en sais trop rien, poursuivit-il. Tu sais, moi, la technologie… C'est tout petit, et ça émet un drôle de signal sonore et lumineux. Selon Rhodey, c'est un genre de téléavertisseur.

\- Un téléavertisseur ? Et en quoi est-ce que ça pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité ?

Steve haussa les épaules.

\- On l'a trouvé près de la voiture dans laquelle Fury a été vu pour la dernière fois. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, ou…

\- Ou Fury savait ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain, Natasha sentit quelque chose revenir en elle. Une chose qu'elle avait crue disparue à jamais. L'espoir.

« Montre-moi. »


End file.
